Tobe's Top Secret Mission
by Patto-san
Summary: Tobe memiliki misi sangat rahasia yang hanya bisa dilaksanakan jika ia benar-benar berdua saja dengan Garu. Errr… buat FID#4, selamat bagi yang merayakannya juga . Ficnya agak konyol, tapi saya yakin ga abal :D


Disclaimers : Boo Young Kim & Calvin Kim

Hening. Garu tampak duduk bersila di atas sebuah batu tak jauh dari rumahnya. Begitu tenang dan damai… kecuali di dalam pikirannya yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau—barangkali dapat disebut—seseorang.

Walau kedua matanya terpejam, Garu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa pagi ini ia dapat bermeditasi dengan tenang? Ke mana gadis berbaju merah yang selalu mengejarnya itu ya? Apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga ia membiarkan Garu dapat melalui pagi ini tanpa gangguan?

Barangkali ia sakit, pikir Garu.

Atau, Restoran Goh-Rong sedang sibuk menangani banyaknya permintaan layanan pesan antar sehingga Pucca tersayang….

Tunggu! Garu membuka kedua matanya. _Tersayang?!_ Pucca _tersayang?!_

Garu menggeleng kuat-kuat, mengusir bayangan Pucca dari benaknya yang seharusnya dikosongkan dari berbagai hal keduniawian.

Bah, bagaimana bisa aku terus memikirkannya pada saat ia tidak ada? Bukankah seharusnya aku senang karena ia tidak ada di sini? Lagipula….

Garu tampak tertegun sesaat, lalu memandang langit biru.

Selain Pucca, masih ada satu orang lagi sih, yang bisa mengganggu meditasiku. Ke mana dia? Apakah dia menghilang juga?

Garu menghembuskan napas keras, lalu kembali memejamkan mata. Mencoba melanjutkan meditasinya.

Tapi, kamu—yang membaca fic ini—mungkin bertanya-tanya juga, di mana sebenarnya Pucca? Sebenarnya, tidak terlalu sulit untuk dijawab, sih. Paling-paling dia sedang berada di Desa Sooga. Hanya, masalahnya, mengapa dia sampai 'melupakan' Garu?

Jawabannya—ini yang tidak diketahui oleh Garu karena ia tinggal agak jauh dari Desa Sooga—adalah karena saat ini Pucca sedang sibuk mempersiapkan sebuah acara istimewa : FESTIVAL GARU!

Ya, Festival Garu. Festival yang dipersembahkan untuk Garu, sang pahlawan Desa Sooga! Festival ini dipersiapkan secara rahasia oleh segenap penduduk Desa Sooga untuk merayakan hari jadi sang master ninja yang ketiga belas. Rencananya, setelah semuanya siap, Garu akan dibawa ke alun-alun Desa Sooga—tempat dilaksanakannya festival ini—untuk membuka festival istimewa ini.

Tebak, siapa yang paling antusias mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk festival ini?

Ya, benar. Tentu saja Pucca.

Tapi, apakah kamu bisa menebak, siapa penggagas festival ini?

Jangan berkecil hati jika kamu salah menerka. Tapi, jawabannya memang dia. Tobe.

TOBE? Apa tidak salah?

Iya, dia. Memang, seperti halnya kamu, pada awalnya penduduk desa pun tak percaya saat Tobe mengusulkan agar mereka merayakan hari ulang tahun Garu dengan mengadakan festival tersebut.

Namun pada akhirnya Tobe dapat meyakinkan mereka dengan satu paragraf yang mengesankan.

"Aku sudah lelah bertarung dengannya. Lihatlah, aku jatuh miskin karena harus membiayai pertarungan-pertarungan tak menguntungkan di antara kami. Antek-antekku, para ninja itu, sudah tiga bulan tidak kugaji, padahal gaji mereka rendah sekali. Dengan adanya festival ini, aku berharap dapat menjual beberapa souvenir yang berhubungan dengan Garu. Misalnya..."

Tobe menunjukkan sebuah sikat gigi gundul lalu menyambung, "ini. Kuambil dari rumah Garu saat aku terpaksa menginap di rumahnya karena tubuh kami menempel satu sama lain."

Melihat apa yang dipegang oleh Tobe tersebut, mata Pucca yang biasanya hanya segaris, kini bersinar cerah. Ia menjadi orang pertama—sekaligus paling antusias—yang menyetujui usul Tobe.

* * *

Maka, penduduk desa bergerak cepat. Mereka membangun tenda-tenda cantik yang didominasi warna hitam dan merah. Di sana-sini, terpampang gambar Garu dalam berbagai pose. Sebuah lampion raksasa berbentuk kepala Garu tampak melayang di udara. Pucca memandangnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Seperti biasa, Pucca sangat antusias jika berhadapan dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan Garu," komentar Abyo yang melihat dari kejauhan bersama Ching.

"Tentu saja. Garu adalah cinta sejatinya," balas Ching, "nah, apakah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang Pucca rasakan? Menjadikan aku cinta sejatimu? Abyo say…."

Kalimat Ching tergantung saat ia menyadari bahwa Abyo tak lagi berada di dekatnya. Pemuda tanggung itu ternyata sudah menjauh dari Ching dan tampak sibuk memamerkan jurus-jurus kungfu-nya di depan Ring Ring.

Ching tertegun, lalu mendongak dengan wajah sendu untuk bicara pada Won, "perjalananku masih panjang, ya."

Ya, memang masih panjang. Seperti panjangnya perjalanan Tobe yang seorang diri berjalan menuju kediaman Garu sore itu.

Sebentar, Tobe seorang diri pergi ke rumah Garu? Bukankah _seharusnya_ ia sibuk berjualan di gerai yang ia bangun bersama ninja-ninja anteknya?

Tentu saja, Tobe punya alasan yang kuat. Sementara para penduduk Desa Sooga sibuk mempersiapkan festival, ia menyelinap pergi untuk menemui Garu.

"Hahaha, pada saat semuanya sedang sibuk, mereka tidak akan menyadari bahwa festival ini hanya tipuan dariku untuk mengalihkan perhatian para penduduk desa. Tidak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa aku sebenarnya hanya mencari kesempatan yang cukup lama agar dapat menemui Garu untuk melaksanakan misi sangat rahasia ini. Bahkan Pucca tidak akan dapat membantu Garu karena dia masih sibuk dengan festival itu. Hahaha!" oceh Tobe panjang lebar dan informatif.

Misi sangat rahasia? Kedengarannya mencurigakan. Tapi, Garu benar-benar sendirian sekarang sehingga tak akan ada yang dapat membantu jika ia harus berhadapan dengan Tobe. Gawat!

Tobe tiba di depan rumah Garu menjelang matahari terbenam. Tidak sesuai dengan harapannya yang hendak mengejutkan Garu, ternyata sang pemilik rumah sedang berada di depan rumahnya. Maka, mereka pun saling berhadapan dengan pedang terhunus seolah siap berduel.

"Hm, Garu, kau yakin, di sekitar sini, hanya ada kita berdua?" tanya Tobe.

Bola mata Garu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengawasi sekelilingnya. Ia lalu mengangguk kuat-kuat.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, berarti tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu kita berdua. Hahaha!" balas Tobe.

Masih dengan pedang terhunus, Tobe menerjang mendekati Garu. Garu pun tampak bersiap menerima apa pun yang akan dilakukan oleh Tobe berikutnya.

Saat jarak antara Tobe dan Garu hanya terpaut setengah meter, tanpa diduga, kedua ninja jagoan itu membuang pedang masing-masing… agar kemudian dapat saling memeluk satu sama lain! Sungguh di luar dugaan!

"Garuuu… tak terkira betapa berat penderitaan yang harus kutanggung karena harus bersandiwara di hadapan seluruh penduduk desa. Bahkan antek-antekku yang konyol itu pun tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kita berdua," raung Tobe dengan air mata menganak sungai.

Garu—yang tak kalah hebohnya dalam berurai air mata—mengangguk dan menambah erat pelukannya.

"Aku hargai usahamu yang selama ini menghindari Pucca. Tapi, sampai kapan kita harus menutupinya? Mengapa hubungan di antara dua pria seperti kita ini dapat menjadi masalah bagi mereka? Apa sebaiknya, kita jujur saja di hadapan mereka? Aku tidak tahan melihat gadis agresif itu mengejarmu sepanjang waktu."

Garu menatap Tobe sesaat, lalu menangis lagi. Tingkah mereka berdua benar-benar mirip bintang sinetron yang mencoba berakting.

Garu lalu mengajak Tobe masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Melanjutkan acara tangis-tangisan di sana sekaligus melepas rindu di rumah kecil Garu.

"Oh Garu, kau begitu dekat dalam pandanganku, tapi terasa begitu jauh karena ada Pucca di antara kita," keluh Tobe.

"Hm," balas Garu. Singkat namun penuh makna.

Itulah suara terakhir yang terdengar dari dalam rumah Garu. Kita tak tahu, apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana. Namun satu hal yang pasti, kini kita sudah mengetahui rahasia apa yang kedua ninja itu tutupi selama ini.

* * *

Saat malam tiba dan lampion berbentuk kepala Garu telah dinyalakan, maka telah tiba saatnya bagi Pucca untuk memanggil pujaan hatinya agar dapat menikmati festival. Maka, Pucca pun berlari secepatnya menuju rumah Garu dengan misi membawa Garu ke Desa Sooga.

Tingkah Pucca yang berlari dengan heboh tentu saja menimbulkan kegaduhan yang sudah terdengar dari jarak yang sangat jauh. Saat Tobe dan Garu mendengar kegaduhan itu, kedua ninja itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa waktu mereka telah habis.

Maka, Tobe pun segera bersembunyi agar tak terlihat oleh Pucca saat gadis itu tiba di rumah Garu. Dengan penuh sukacita, gadis yang sangat kuat tersebut segera menggendong Garu, membawanya pergi menuju lokasi Festival Garu.

Setelah keadaan aman, Tobe keluar dari persembunyiaannya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Memandang kepergian kekasih hatinya yang dicuri orang lain.

"GARUUUUU!" raung Tobe memilukan hati. Tapi, tentu saja hal itu tiada guna ia lakukan. Garu tidak akan kembali padanya.

Maka, dengan tubuh lunglai, Tobe meninggalkan rumah Garu. Hilang sudah kesempatan berdua dengan Garu. Entah kapan lagi ia dapat melepas rindunya yang mendalam itu.

_Well, _Tobe, perjalananmu dan Garu masih panjang, Nak. Semoga.

THE END

* * *

NOTE :

Fic pertama di luar FNI. Oke, saya penggemar Disney Channel :D*pengakuan#1* dan suka dengan villains di Pucca yang ga ketulungan… culunnya*pengakuan#2. Dan… akhirnya pengen ngelakuin sesuatu di luar kebiasaan, yakni ikut FID ini dan bikin penpik di luar FNI*pengakuan#3.

Baiklah, makasih udah baca dan semoga terhibur.


End file.
